ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Psyphon
Psyphon (possibly a play on "siphon", meaning to drain or leech, and due to his aid in draining the heroes of the conquered worlds) is an alien with a large horn coming out of his head who serves as Vilgax's servant and right hand man. He has a very close resemblance to a To'ukstar. He is extremely loyal to Vilgax and follows his will completely. He has a skeletal appearance and helps Vilgax to drain all the powers of the heroes of the 10 worlds he had conquered (Dwayne McDuffie confirmed one of these worlds was his home world). Still nothing much is known about Psyphon except for the fact that he appears devoted to Vilgax and he also shows sign of arrogance towards the people of Earth. He appears in Vengeance of Vilgax, ''assisting Vilgax. He also made an appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force; Vilgax Attacks as a mini boss and is met by Ben on the rooftops in Bellwood. He then brings the Mr. Smoothie sign to life with alien technology. At the end of the game, he was sent into the Null Void with his master by Ben as . Psyphon also appeared briefly at the beginning of ''Primus, and made a non-speaking cameo at the end of The Secret of Chromastone, handing a tissue to Vilgax, having caught Ben's cold. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he was tending to Vilgax's empire during the events of the T''h''e Final Battle. Appearance Psyphon has a resemblance to a To'kustar. He has a skeletal appearance. His body is white, with black markings and he wears a black robe with red marks in the middle. In Omniverse, his fin has became round, like a spike. It is also mostly black with one white strip. He has spikes on his left and right hands and has a mark on his chin. His eyes have pupils and a short black line. Also he has a missing nose. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his bottom robe has a different design. The spikes on his shoes and hands are smaller. He has spear-like markings on the sides of his head. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Omniverse appearance but with a altered outfit, the mark on his chin is different and his eyes don't have lines under them. Powers and Abilities Psyphon possesses no natural powers, but has advanced technology far beyond Earth standards. During the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 when the police attack him, Psyphon stops the attack by pressing a button on his wrist and a force field appears. He then throws a grenade at the police and detonates it, destroying everything within its large blast radius. In the Vilgax Attacks game, his abilities range from orbital lasers, force fields, energy attacks, and grenades. He was also able to bring a Mr. Smoothie drawing to life with a laser and make it into the boss in the level. In Reflected Glory, Psyphon claimed after Vilgax was blown up, he "wouldn't let all that power go to waste", exhibiting levitation, and enhanced strength, being stronger than Ultimate Spidermonkey, and the ability to shoot powerful beams of energy from his hands and create shields from them. He also reveals he has a massive amount of R.E.D.s. In Omniverse, Psyphon has regained some of his Ultimate Alien powers through unknown means, in addition to some new ones. He exhibited flight, enhanced strength, eye beams, some durability, plus he now has several kinds of beams from wrist devices which can burn objects, cause nervous system damage and many more unseen ones. When he charged his suit with the Dwarf Star, he gained the ability to create a more powerful blast and strong force field, along with teleportation. Weaknesses Psyphon's egomaniacal plans normally go astray when some unforeseen factor or missed detail comes into play. He will grovel or panic in front of Vilgax. Psyphon has admitted to himself that he is no leader as even his own gang makes fun of him. Aen 10 He is Vilgax' lackey. Appearances *Above All (first appearance) *Power (Aen 10) (death) BTHOAA He has appeared as Jadan's lackey and a slave. Ben 10: The Omniwars Psyphon first appears in Let War Commence, Pt 1 as his former master,Vilgax, re-introduces Ben's greatest enemies. He then appears in We The Conquerors alongside Vilgax and Ben to escape an Anur Transyl prison. After they do so, Psyphon escapes without Vilgax, not wanting to join Ben's new alliance. He is a primary villain in Date Fights, making a doomsday device. His plan is foiled by Samantha Everhart, Ben's girlfriend. Psyphon is the main enemy in Occupy: Bellwood, where he reunites his gang and declares war on the citizens of Bellwood who work with the aliens in Undertown. He was defeated by Ben, Ben 10,000, Vilgax, Ester, and the Kraaho. Psyphon will join the The Flame Keeper's Circle at the end of season 2, worshipping the Diagon. Ben 10: Omni-Force He will appear in the show sometime. Appearances Omni-World *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Knights of the Sword *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Sem 2.10 *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Fred 40: The New Life *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Terry 12 *The Boy in the Moon (first appearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 1 (first re-appearance; cameo) *We The Conquerors *Date Fights *Occupy: Bellwood *The Golden Age, Part 1 and 2 Ben 10: The Journey *The Mysterious Device (first appearance) Gallery PsyphonPyronite.png|Psyphon half Pyronite. OV Psyphon COMPLETE.png PsyphonPyronite.png Psyphon OV.png Austen 14,000 as psyphon.png Psyphon Uber Effect.png Psyphon Unpixel for lego.png Psyphon111111111.png Psyphon before and after.jpg Psyphon-img.png Psyphon BTHOAR.png Psyphon OV pose hecha por SM.PNG Omniverse psyphon.png Psyphon.png Psyphon2.png Omniverse Psyphon.png